


hummingbird

by dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai



Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [11]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Kandreil - Freeform, M/M, Multi, aftg summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai/pseuds/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai
Summary: It's a day trip featuring an octopus (also known as Kevin Day)
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is a day late

Neil had always been an expert in the field of how to wake Kevin Day, but Andrew was a fast learner. 

He leant over the six foot tall giant that they bot loved and pulled his leg enough so that any movement would cause him to fall off the bed. 

Satisfied with his work, Andrew walked out to the kitchen and ate some cereal, waiting for what he knew would a very satisfying start to his morning.

Sure enough, a few minutes later there was a thump, and then a string of curses in a gibberish of languages. Andrew could recognize the occasional japanese and french, so he suspected the rest was Irish. 

Andrew took a sip of his coffee.

*

Neil was on his run when he noticed it. A pink car, suspiciously like Allison’s Porsche. He slowed down and the car lowed down with him, coming to a stop when he did. 

He made his way towards to the car when Renee rolled down the window.

“Hello, Neil.” 

“Hey, Renee, how are you?”

“I’m good, Neil.”

Allison made her way over, walking over fucking grates in heels, and regarded neil at an arms length.

“Oh, Neil, we really need to up your clothes again.”

Neil just sighed.

“Any particular reason you’re here?”

“Mmm, yes. We’re going on a road trip.”

“Uh,” Neil managed eloquently and Allison laughed.

“Fine, a day trip. Now come on.” She said, gesturing to the car, but Neil shook his head.

“Kevin and Andrew.”

“Hmph,” Allison said. “You sure they can’t make it there on their own?”

Neil rolled his eyes fondly at her.

“Shut up, Allison.”

*

Kevin groaned into Andrew’s chest as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man, who seemed unperturbed by the octopus that had just wound itself around his middle.

Neil shook his head fondly as he saw the scene, but planted a kiss in Kevin’s hair as walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

“We’re going on a day trip.”

Andrew looked bothered by this chang of plans, and Kevin just replied with another muffled yawn.

“We’re going now.”

This bought Neil their complete attention.

Andrew looked at Neil and shook his head, as if forbidding him to speak another word about it.

Kevin just looked at Neil with the most heartbroken expression before mumbling in french: “J'aurais dû sortir avec Jean quand il m'a demandé de.” 

( _ I should have gone out with Jean when he asked me to. _ )

Neil choked on his fucking fruit and manages to shoke out a singular “ _ He what. _ ”

Andrew looked at them in silence and raised an eyebrow.

“Jean,” Neil said sadly, “Once asked Kevin out.”

If Andrew had been capable of feeling emotions, he would have very surprised and confused, but he just shook his head and let his boyfriends squabble it out on their own.

*

Two hours later, they found themselves on their way to a state park, something about forests and lakes and icecream and a lunch that consisted of Indian  _ mithai _ for Andrew. 

All the foxes were there, excluding Aaron, who was with Katelyn.

Andrew and Allison both draped themselves over a bench in an eerily similar fashion, and then spent the next few minutes glaring at each other.

Kevin and Neil tried to set up a game of badminton, with no net, much to the amusement of Jeremy, who also accompanied them along with Jean.

After deciding that there was no way they’d be able to play without the shuttle getting stuck in the trees, they split up and looked for ways to entertain themselves.

Neil looked at Renee, needing her help for their next plan. 

“Hey, Neil.”

“Hi, Renee.”

Renee regarded Neil and tilts her head.

“Is there something you wanted to ask me?”

Neil nods, not surprised anymore by her perceptiveness.

“What are your opinions on Kevin and my stubbornness in getting Andrew to wear a colored t shirt?”

Renee doesn’t even try to hide her smile.

“Well, if it is outside his comfort zone...”

“You and I both know the truth, Renee.”

Renee nods and sighs.

“I wouldn’t be quite against it...”

Neil smiles.

“That’s good to know.”

*

Lakes are water bodies, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that this state park is fucking muddy. Muddy enough that his shoes make a squelching sound every time he takes a step. 

Andrew tries not to let his thoughts wander from where Renee is detailing the vacation she wants to take with Allison sometime. He looks over at her and she looks back, smiling earnestly at him. 

“Are you happy, Andrew, with Neil and Kevin?”

Andrew looks at her sharply. He has no clue where this topic came from, and he doesn’t really appreciate surprises.

“I am,” he allows. “Are you?”

Renee smiles. 

“People like us, we never really expected to be able to find love as we know it. It has always been and will always be a twisted thing for us. But yes, I am happy.”

Andrew looked at her as they walked on the trail, a little ahead of all the other foxes.

“Oh look!” she exclaimed randomly, pointing at a tree a little ahead.

“It’s a hummingbird! Can you see it?”

Andrew craned his neck to try and see it, walking quickly in his haste to see the bird. 

He picked up speed, ot paying attention where he was going, and suddenly he was falling, and he wondered:  _ Is this how Alice felt when she fell down the rabbit hole? _

*

KeviN looked at Andrew and Renee walking. Any moment now, renee would give the call.

“Oh look! It’s a hummingbird! Can you see it?”

Kevin looked at them in interest. Right about now, Andrew should trip and fall into the muddy puddles all around, but he just kept walking.

He heard Neil curse next to him, as Andrew seemed to almost fall into the earth.

*

Andrew marveled over how he had the tendency to over dramatize things like there was no tomorrow. All that had happened, he reasoned, was him falling into a shallow it that had been dug for any number of reasons. It was barely six feet, and they had gotten him out of it easily. 

He walked over to a concerned Neil and Kevin, and their expressions told him that this was not their doing, though his clothes were ruined.

When he brought that to their attention, Neil just smiled.

“Whatever happens, happens for a reason.”

Andrew sighed and looked at the two idiots who were looking at him expectantly.

“Well?” Kevin asked. “Are you gonna walk around with dirt on you shirt?”

Andrew smirked. 

“No,” he said, removing his shirt to reveal a tank top underneath. “Of course I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!  
> Kudos and comments make my day!!!


End file.
